


Do You Believe In Fate?

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: On the balcony after Frasier's Hero Party, Niles and Daphne discuss what might have happened if things had been different all those years ago. (Episode: Room Full Of Heroes")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Do You Believe In Fate?

(Daphne's POV)

She smiled at her handsome boyfriend, and the kisses they shared were nothing short of heavenly. She could kiss him all day (and all night) if it were possible, but with his father in the room it was practically impossible. And when he emerged from the kitchen, she knew what was coming.

"All right, stop it!" he ordered.

Immediately Niles pulled away and she found that she missed the feel of his lips on hers.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want to watch myself make out with Elton John." He said, making Daphne laugh.

"Martin…"

"I mean it! You want to do that stuff, go… outside or something!"

"All right. That sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it, Martin?" When Niles didn't answer right away, she looked at his father, who grumbled something unintelligible.

"Yes, I think that's what we'll do. We'll be right outside."

She took Niles hand and led him to the balcony where they wasted no time in resuming where they'd left off. The kisses were sweet; even sweeter than she remembered.

"I love you, Niles Crane." She said, kissing him again and again. And then she laughed… "I mean Martin Crane."

He grinned. "My costume is pretty good, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful, Niles. What a nice tribute to your father. But I figured you'd come dressed as someone else. A literary character perhaps."

"I thought about that." He said. "But then I realized that… Dad is my hero. If it weren't for the fact that he convinced Frasier to hire you, we wouldn't be together right now and we might not have even met."

She smiled, grateful for the huge glasses that hid the tears in her eyes. "Niles…"

"I mean it, Daphne."

"You mean, you don't believe in fate? Because I do."

"I'll tell you what I believe." He said in all seriousness. "I believe that I will love you for the rest of my life."

"I believe that, too." Daphne replied. She kissed him again, deeper than ever before, and at that moment, she was no longer Elton John. She was Daphne Moon, a woman who loved Niles Crane more than she ever dreamed she could love anyone. And with any luck at all, their love would continue to grow.

THE END


End file.
